Minecraft Battle: The Truth Unravels
by Range Aquarius
Summary: (Sequel to Minecraft Battle: The Trip into Unknown) As the journey goes, you'd think live would get easier. Nope! Someone lifted our covers, and we have a bunch of people on our heels. My memories are recovering at a crawling pace, but retrieving them seemed to be a bad thing. I kinda regret I got angry at a mere punk. Oh, yes, I still hated that guy.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm gonna try writing from Aquarius' POV until it needed someone else explaining. Basically I'm trying out different ways to write this story. You guys won't be mad at me right? :P**

We woke up on the other side of the mountain, thank god. I thought we failed the challenge and was sent back to the side where we started out. It seriously scared me. A lot.

"What does that griffin mean?" Baki shook me. "You guys met before?"

"I think we'd passed this place in our former lives," Rex groaned, rubbing his head. "Dude, how many places had we been to?"

"How would I know?" I rolled my eyes. "They said that the Elder had memories of their past life. You should ask him or her,"

"But who's the Elder?" Preston looked around. "Far as I know, we have to trace it back to the beginning, and we can't do that on our journey,"

"I guess we wait," I sighed. "Maybe they'll show up a while later,"

We set up camp at the base of the mountain. I snuck away when dinner's cooking and stare at the mountain separating the two lands. Suppose this side of the world would be better? Or we would be hunted by more ferocious people?

I let my mind wander. It usually makes me feel relaxed. The snow-capped mountains reminded me of Mount Everest I saw in pictures. According to the book, it has 5 peaks. This one doesn't even have a peak. It looks like a big fence with a mountain disguise.

What if there is a giant monkey hibernating inside, protecting a golden staff that was plugged into a volcano to keep it from erupting? Damn, that would be scary. If that giant monkey is created from the fur of the Monkey King in Chinese mythology, how big would its original be? But that monkey was merged together from small ones, which is about the size of a lion…

Oh, hey, I'm recalling comic storylines! Such good memory!

I return to the camp and found that dinner is ready. Apparently dinner is still stew, because it is easier to make and can be made in large portions. My mind drifted to some Vikklan fanfic I've read before where Vikk made spaghetti for everyone.

I'm random, yeah. I get that.

I watched Lachlan letting out Pidgeot to feed it with bread. Metro then came up with the idea to throw pieces of bread and let Pidgeot snatch it mid-air. A form of exercise, I guess.

I'm not that good with Pokémon, to be honest. I knew only Pikachu, Pichu, the starter Pokémons and a few others. Yes, only a few. I didn't even know about Pidgeot until I started watching Lachlan's channel. It was in his YouTube channel banner. Go check it out.

After dinner, the team broke up into small groups and chatted with each other. Rex is talking to Kim and Duncan about the life in London while Neonz and Hakime bantered with The Pack. Metro and Mass were with Bodil as they watched something on his phone. The only one left to talk to is Isaac, who'd been quiet ever since we were captured. His real personality is nowhere near the one on YouTube, which is a cheery one. He could've become good friends with Bodil, I'm sure of it.

Maybe I should talk to him.

I sat down beside Isaac, who's looking at the fire. His eyes seem hollow, meaning his mind is drifting. Reading books and watching animations actually helped. I stared at the fire with him as people chatted all around us. We are like a lonely boat in a vast sea. Just thinking about it seems so depressing.

"你不跟你朋友聊天吗？ (Don't you chat with your friends?)" Isaac spoke finally. "干嘛跑过来这里？ (Why are you here?)"

"你自己看啦, (See for yourself,)" I waved my hand at my friends. "他们有别的朋友了，不需要我了, (They have other friends. They don't need me anymore,)"

Silence.

"我们俩都是孤单的人, (We are lonely people,)" I sighed. "这里的人都成群结队的，我们容不进去, (Everyone had friends here. We don't fit in,)"

"大概是吧, (Maybe,)" Isaac sighed. "我在这里连一个人也不认识，我英文也不太好。加入他们恐怕是个问题, (I don't know anyone here, and my English wasn't that good. Blending in could be a problem,)"

"我更惨, (I'm worse,)" I chuckled lightly. "这边的人我全都认识，但是是以粉丝的身份。我认识他们，他们不认识我, (I knew everyone here, but as a subscriber. I know them, they don't know me,)"

"这么说，你也认识我啦？ (You know me too, then?)" Isaac turned towards me. "你也是我的粉丝哦？ (You are my subscriber too?)"

"嗯, (Yeah,)" I answered.

"那你又来跟我讲话？ (Why did you come and talk to me, then?)" Isaac asked.

"我们都是孤单的人, (We are all lonely,)" I answered, and decided not to talk anymore. It's bedtime anyway, and I'd volunteered to keep watch tonight. Everyone thought I am a cheerful person. When I stop talking to daydream, everyone thought I was angry or something.

A person who makes other people happy is usually the opposite inside.

Lachlan agreed to let me have Pidgeot as I keep watch. Such a nice person. I played with the feathers on the 40kg bird, registering how soft it is. It could've been one of those plushy you see in the toy stores, except it is way heavier than those. Pidgeot nudged me in my chin, reminding me to stay awake. I wonder if Pokémon actually sleep at all.

"Unknowns way ahead, Pidgeot," I muttered. "Do you think you can survive this?"

Pidgeot pecked me lightly in response. I sighed and looked around the camp, where the others are sleeping. I never knew Lachlan snores too. His fans would want to know that, I guess.

But seriously, though. Can we even survive?


	2. Chapter 2

I woke Jerome for the other half of the night and went to sleep. Pidgeot stayed with Jerome, and he was talking to it when I fell asleep. Strangely, they didn't even freak out when Pidgeot made its appearance. Sensible people usually do.

I dreamt that I was in a big hall, the kind where people in the government usually hold their meetings. The hall was empty except for the Ender Dragon, supposedly my dad, seated on one of the hundred seats. He smiled at me kindly.

"Finally, Aquarius," He patted the seat beside him. "Come, have a seat, even though this belongs to your uncle Herobrine and he might kill you for that,"

I'm related to Herobrine? I was reluctant, but took the seat nevertheless. "Why am I here?"

"I have to give you a message," He replied. "But first, look at this hall. Isn't it magnificent?"

"Yeah," I mumbled just so the Ender Dragon didn't think that I was rude. I don't even know the meaning of 'magnificent'. "What is this place for?"

"Annual meetings," He looked at me strangely, and then seemed to remember something. "I'd forgotten that I'd sealed your memory. I'll restore it in time, but we have more important things to talk about,"

You told me to look at the hall first. I mentally rolled my eyes. "What is it?"

"The Wither is creating new mobs with white glowing eyes," He replied. "Keep a lookout for them. The Wither could know your whereabouts through them,"

"Anything else?" I sensed that there's more, so I tried pressing. "Anything besides the new mobs?"

He sighed. "I wasn't supposed to be telling you this, but you should know it because you're the Elder."

"What is it, father?" I asked. I'm close to the answer. Just a little bit more.

"You have to promise not to tell the others just yet," The Ender Dragon said. "Promise me,"

"I promise, father," I nodded. "I didn't even tell them that I'm the Elder,"

"Good," He put a hand on my shoulder. "You know that besides the 24 major hybrids, there are more, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Well, your aunt Lich just found his son. I'm sure you knew him, as he was a Youtuber too,"

Was? That means this guy's channel is either on hiatus or he quit. "Who is it?"

"Seto. Setosorcerer. You know him, right?"

I do. He was a member of Team Crafted. His Minecraft skin is a dude in purple robes. Hadn't seen him since forever. No one knows his real name, or his name on Earth. He never reveals it, nor do Sky and the others know it.

"What would you guys do when you found him? Bring him here?"

"That's the plan," The Ender Dragon stared at the four thrones at the bottom of the hall. "Lich would summon him to this world, and then it's up to him to find you guys,"

"So we just have to be on a lookout for him," I guessed. We just have to ask for the names of the dudes we met. No big deal.

"Yes," He checked his watch. "It's almost time for you to wake up. Remember; don't tell the others about it. Not even Neonz. Got it?"

I nodded. He waved his hand, and the world went dark. When I came to, the first thing I saw is Neonz's face looming over me. Gosh, that face looks hot.

"What the hell?!" I punched by instinct. Neonz didn't have enough time to dodge, and got a facefull of my fist. He fell backwards, covering his face. Did I break something?

"Dude," Bodil chuckled. "You gotta stop doing that, man. You could've killed your friend,"

"It's okay," Neonz waved his hand. "I'm used to it. She's always doing that,"

"But seriously, though," I ruffled his hair, out of habit. "Don't wake me like that. You could seriously get yourself killed,"

"Exactly," Jason had his helmet off. "CreeperMC5 said that dragon hybrids have superhuman strength. If she got her power back you might just fly over the clouds,"

"But she hasn't, so I'm still safe," Neonz pulled me to my feet. "We're going in a bit. Get ready,"

I made a quick sandwich from my food pack. Kim only cooks for dinner, so we'd gotta make our own breakfast and lunch. I didn't see Pidgeot anywhere. Lachlan must have called it back. But that aussie wasn't to be seen either.

Did they go for a walk?

I slung my backpack over my shoulder just as the sound of wingbeat became louder. Pidgeot landed just outside the clearing with Lachlan on its back. The sight made me want to laugh; it's like a 16 years-old teenager trying to ride a 6 years old's bike.

"Took it flying," Lachlan explained, dismounting Pidgeot. "I tried flying across the mountain at one point. Didn't work,"

I tossed Pidgeot the last of my sandwich, and it gobbled it up. "It looks tired," I pointed out. "Don't you want to call it back?"

Lachlan glanced at the Pokémon. "Yeah, sure," He pulled out the master ball and retrieved Pidgeot. Now the bird can have a good night's sleep.

We continued walking towards whatever destination we're supposed to go. Apparently we are supposed to be heading to Village Hades. Maybe we could find Seto there?


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd never dreamt that anyone is still supporting my story xD Thanks, you guys!**

Village Hades wasn't a bit special. In fact, it is like those naturally-spawned villages in Minecraft, except it is thrice as big and has all kinds of magic-related things. No wonder it is called the Centre of Magic. Unlike the last one we'd went to, this one has a force field-looking thingy around it. It looks normal from afar, but the air seems to shimmer when seen at a close distance.

When we passed through, I felt something pricking my body. The others felt different levels of pain, and Rex's seem to be the worse. According to him, he felt like he was punched all over (which he had experienced). Strangely, there were no marks on his body except for a few red spots.

"Could it be the force field?" Kim looked up at the shimmering air. "But it doesn't make sense. Why is it just Rex?"

"I felt only a prick," Deadlox added. "Rex's condition seemed to be pain multiplied over a few times,"

"Seems like this young man here has potential for magic," An old man came up to us. "The force field detects people that are fit to be a sorcerer,"

"And it tells us who the guy is by making him hurt?" Ian asked. "This sounds pretty insane,"

It's actually the force field reacting with one's mana reservoir," The old man explained. "The bigger reservoir you have, the more uneasiness it gives you. We tried changing the signs, but it doesn't work,"

"You mean I can do magic, then?" Rex had almost recovered completely by now. "Like summoning lightning and all?"

"It still has to depend on their condition," The old man said. "There are a few kinds of sorcerer: elementalist, diviner, animal charmer, necromancer, healers and charm makers. Most sorcerer can have 2 skills or above, though there are very few that can master all of it, like..."

"Son of Lich?" I blurted. Oops. Shouldn't have said that.

"Yes, son of Lich," The old man eyed me warily. "Lich is the best sorcerer in the whole world. Of course her children can master all of the skills,"

He took Rex's hand and led him into one of the houses. When they're gone, Jason turned to me. "Where did you get the 'son of Lich' reference?"

"I don't know," I put on my innocent face. "It pops up in my head, and I just said it without thinking,"

Jason stared at me suspiciously, then turned away. Probably thinks that I won't say anything more even if he continued asking. Fine by me.

I turned to the house where Rex entered. What are they doing in there?

 _Rex POV_

I wasn't sure why the wizard-looking dude takes me into a random house. I tried pulling away, but that guy had a steel grip. I can only look at my friends helplessly as he took me inside.

The house is an actual witch's hut. Loads of items lined the walls; some I know, some I don't. Most things looked like they're from witchery, while the others looked like Thaumcraft. In the center of the room is an old-looking table with a number of items on it. Most are dusty, but one caught my eye. It's a crystal ball.

"I don't usually do this free for newbies," The old man explained, pulling out the crystal ball and brushing off the dust. "But I can sense that you're something special, so I'll make an exception,"

I could only stare. How would I have magic powers? I'm nothing special. How is that even possible?

No time for more, as the old man is walking towards me with the crystal ball. "Place one hand on it," He instructed. I obliged, and 6 colors begin to flash on the surface. The old man widened his eyes.

"This can't be possible," He gasped. "All six skills. How-"

"Uhm…" I redrew my hand, and something strange happened. The six colors began to lift into the air like smoke, and they started to combine until they formed an image: a Ghast.

"A hybrid," His eyes fell on me again. "A special one, second to the son of Lich. I would've taken you as my student, but-" He shook his head. "-they had forbidden anyone to help hybrids. I would help you, if I wasn't restricted by this damn rule,"

I really don't know what to say. I thought this old man would blast me to dust when he saw that image. Apparently not everyone wanted us dead.

"You can still teach me a few tricks, right?" I asked. "At least a few that should help on our journeys. We're going to Fiore, by the way,"

"Oh, I could teach you a few simple ones," The old man nodded. "But you got to learn the rest yourself. I'll give you one of my books. There should be more in Fiore, if you can get there alive,"

He'd just handed me a thick purple book when the door was kicked open by Aquarius. "We gotta _cabut_ , bro," She panted. "Lachlan saw troops coming this way. They got a silly banner with 'Kill the Hybrids!' on it,"

"Go," The old man pushed me towards the door. "I'll try to delay them for you. Run and don't look back. Go!"

"Thanks!" I stuffed the book in my backpack and ran out of the door just as the first horse appeared around the forest surrounding the village. The guy on the horse yelled something, but we didn't wait long enough to find out what it is.

"Halt!" This time I heard the word clearly. I risked a glance behind my shoulders and saw that guy heaving a loaded crossbow at us. I wasn't quick enough to warn the others; the guy unleashed the bolt. Time seemed to slow down, and I saw that the projectile is flying straight at Vikk's old wound on his side. That wound had never been able to heal fully as we are constantly on the run.

They are going for the weak ones.

I would happily say that I lunge and blocked the bolt for Vikk, but I was too far away to do that. I could only watch the bolt flying for his wound. 1 meter, 80 centimeters, 50 centimeters…

"Shwak!" The bolt impaled itself in a green arm, and time sped up again. Aquarius was gritting her teeth in pain, but she kept running.

"Go!" She yelled. "And cover Vikk! They're going for Vikk!"

This time, I didn't even think of looking back. We ran into the forest, leaving our pursuers behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating the story. I was being a lazy bum lately xD I'll make it up as best as I can, though.**

"You shouldn't have done that, Aquarius," Kim shook her head in disapproval as she bandaged my 'cursed' arm, now with a hole in it. Except for the color, it was working pretty normal.

"What am I supposed to do, then?" I rested my head on my fist. "Letting them shoot Vikk, making Lachlan go back for him, slowing us down and they catch up to us? Not a chance,"

"That griffin is right, Aquarius," Jason said. "You should think about yourself as much as for the others. It's not like we couldn't take care of ourselves,"

"You guys didn't see that bolt coming, did you?" I wanted to yell angrily at him, but I just shot him a glare lazily. "How are you gonna protect yourself if you can't even anticipate a projectile?"

"I saw it," Rex raised his hand. "I could've helped Vikk too, but I was too far away from him,"

I decided to stop talking. I was the Elder. I should be protecting them and won't be afraid of hurting myself in the process. I want them to be safe and free of all the problems in the world, even though I know that that wasn't possible.

"Here," Neonz handed me a bowl of something new. "Kim made porridge. She thinks this would help healing the wound,"

I don't really have the appetite, but I accepted it anyway. One thing I learned back home before I was thrown into this crazy rollercoaster is to eat a little even when you don't feel like it. I slurped the porridge while I studied our surroundings. It's already dark, but there are no mobs in sight.

Strange.

Usually there are mobs around, just that they stay away and we can still hear their groaning and all. Tonight, though, not even a sound was heard. It's way too quiet for my comfort.

"Guys?" I said. "Didn't you think it's too quiet today? As if something is gonna happen-"

A bolt flew out of the undergrowth beyond and impaled itself in Meta's shoulder. He cried out in pain, falling to the ground and spilling the porridge. I whipped around just in time to see a tear-stained face disappearing in the foliage. A face that I won't have forgotten at all.

He and his brother risked their own lives to help us get out of their town. He is good with the crossbow, and I've given him one as a meeting gift. The friendly boy that hates skeleton but has the same skill as they did. I turned back to Meta's shoulder where the bolt is sticking out, clearly manyullyn.

"CreeperMC5," I gasped. "Why would he do that-"

The kid I was talking about got flung out of the forest, his clothes tattered and was tied up. He has cuts and bruises all over his body. I can already imagine that he was tortured.

"I didn't want to shoot him, Aquarius…" He said, barely a whisper. "He made me… I have to…"

A guy stepped into the clearing, wearing the uniform of those guys we saw earlier that day. He is holding CreeperMC5's crossbow in his hands, a broad grin on his face. I wanted to punch him badly, but I learned somewhere in my life that people cannot speak when they're killed. Or have their jaws relocated.

"What did you do to him?" Preston was on his feet, glowering at the newcomer. "This is child abuse,"

"He broke the laws," The new guy said it like it's not a big deal. "He is caught helping the hybrids, and this is the punishment,"

"And I thought it was only us hybrids who were heartless?" I scooped up the unconscious boy, muttering. The guy must have heard it, because he turned to me.

"Oh, of course it's only you hybrids who are heartless," He chuckled. "We're merely trying to wipe out your kind. You're like parasites to this world,"

Humans are the parasites. I cradled the seemingly fragile human in my arms. "Who else is involved in this?"

"This boy's brother, of course," The guy answered. "He should've stopped him from helping you, but he did the opposite. For all I know, he would be executed if this boy didn't succeed in bringing you back,"

"No, please…" CreeperMC5 muttered faintly. "Please…"

I stepped forward instinctively like my body suddenly had a thought of itself. I reached behind the guy's neck and pinched a spot. He didn't even have time to react before he dropped to the ground, out cold.

"How did you do that?" Rob exclaimed. "That was like magic, man,"

"I- I don't know," I stared at my one hand. And why was I able to hold CreeperMC5 by one hand? Strangely, though, the boy didn't feel heavier than a couple of schoolbooks. "It just came to me, and I just did it,"

"The guy said that they have ThomasYi67," Mitch analyzed the situation. "And if they didn't make it back with us, he'll be dead,"

"We have to get to him," Jerome agreed. "He helped us, and this is the chance to help him. But what are we gonna do, though?"

"Turn ourselves in?" Bodil stuck his tongue out. "No, wait. That wasn't a very good idea,"

"I've got an idea," Isaac hadn't spoken in public much, and everyone seemed surprised to hear his voice. "We sneak in and get him out. Simple,"

"They would have guards everywhere," Duncan pointed out. "We need some other plan-"

"What if there are no guards or fewer guards than we expected?" I looked up at the others. "I say we try that plan first, then decide if we should do it,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy! The lazy bum is back! (Don't hit me plz QAQ)**

 **Sorry for 'not really' updating. I'm having an exams rn, and it's a pain in the neck. Though I'm happy to tell you that I'll be back to normal uploading schedule in November! (Do I even have a schedule for that)**

 **And because I'm bored, NAME ONE MINECRAFT YOUTUBER THAT IS STILL IN THE FOREVER ALONE CLUB!**

"Damn," Hakime whispered. "There are only two guards on duty? Incredible!"

It's true. ThomasYi67 was tied onto a post, clearly unconscious. Two guards stood with their backs facing the post, and they never looked up. Somebody can just fly down and whisk their prisoner away and they won't notice a thing.

"Maybe the rest are hidden," I suggested. "Waiting to see if anyone would sneak up on them. We have to be careful,"

"We could try flying up there," Neonz pointed at the pole. "The guards are not looking up at all. That is their weak spot,"

"Who could fly stealthily?" I asked. "Wing beats are too easy to be heard, and Rex hadn't found a levitation spell in his book," In fact, he hadn't even read the book yet.

"We still have Rob, Jason and Jerome," Hakime reminded me. "Their style of flying is basically like levitation. We can get them to try,"

"Jerome and Rob would be too obvious," I muttered. "Jason could, but his spacesuit cover can't blend into the night sky…"

"We can put some black clothes on him," Neonz said. "I'm sure we have some lying around. We just have to find it,"

We made our way back to camp. Meta and CreeperMC's wound had been treated, and CreeperMC had regained conscious. He is studying his pink slime crossbow when we arrived.

"Jason, we might need you to fly," I said after explaining the condition. "The guards never look up. You should be able to sneak in from the air and get ThomasYi out,"

"I can't really go in like this, right?" Jason tugged at his spacesuit. "They would see me even before I make it to the pole,"

"Thought of that too," I answered. "I'm sure we have some black clothing lying around, or something similar. You can get dressed up and go in,"

Isaac lent Jason a black T-shirt and a pair of shorts, and Jason went into the woods to get changed. I hadn't seen Jason without his suit on, so I was a little surprised to see that his arms and legs are black. If he was completely in the dark, we won't be able to see him except for his face and eyes. Quite scary, I'd say.

"We've got a few hours until the sun comes up," Mitch checked his phone. "You guys have to be quick, else we would have no chance,"

"Will do," Neonz answered. "Rex, you stay here and find a healing spell from that book of yours. We might have to be on the run after this and can't stop for them to heal,"

"Got it," He sat down near the campfire and opened his book. Neonz and I led Jason through the woods until we arrive back at where we've been. Nothing has changed in the area, so our plan is still playable.

"Look, Jason," I pointed at the pole ThomasYi was tied onto. "He's up there. You gotta get him off without a sound and get him back here. Better if you're quick,"

"I'll try," Jason levitated off the ground and shot off towards the pole. It was then that I remembered that his glowing eyes might give him away. I couldn't call him back; the guards would know.

"I made a big mistake," I whispered to Neonz. "His eyes- What should we do?"

"We would have to make do," Neonz looked up at the night sky. "His eyes seemed to blend in with the stars, don't you think?"

I looked at the direction where Jason headed and saw that he's right. I can't even see him until he landed on the pole. We might have a great shot at this.

 _MinecraftUniverse POV_

I hadn't flown in a while. It feels awesome.

Plus, I don't have to wear that spacesuit. It limits my movements a lot, and I wasn't used to wearing that 24/7. Luckily I don't have to wear the helmet all the time too.

I flew through the air, remembering to blink so that my eyes looked like stars above me. Aquarius didn't tell me to do so, though maybe she forgot to do so. She'd been forgetting things quite often.

"Okay, ThomasYi," I whispered as I landed on the pole. "We are gonna get you out of here a.s.a.p."

I dropped down a little to be level with him, and used my tail to cut through the ropes. You guys probably didn't know, but my tail has razors on it. I sawed through the ropes and caught him before he fell. Now to get him out of there before they sees us.

I carried him bridal style and flew off. It took a lot more concentration than I thought to stay on the same height as before. The weight also slowed me down by half, and I don't like being slow. I might need to practice more in the future. But right now, I have a job to do.

I flew towards the point where I'd taken off. I can see Aquarius and Neonz there; one keeping an eye on me while the other watched the guards in the village. I'm not sure if it's just me, but the guards seemed to have multiplied. I'd better get out of here faster.

I sped up a little at that thought, but not fast enough. This made me anxious, and my luck seemed to go downhill too. One of the guards spotted me.

"There they are!" He yelled, making me speed up. Great timing. I shot towards our rendezvous point and yelled, "Run!"

The two didn't need to be told twice. Neonz ran ahead to warn the others while Aquarius helped me with ThomasYi. We met up with the others and ran off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**NANOWRIMO IS HERE!**

 **For you guys that don't know, NaNoWriMo stands for National Novel Writing Month, and you gotta try writing an entire novel in November (inclusive of ending, yes)**

 **I'm doing that this year cuz I heard there's a prize if I reach the word count goal xD**

 **Also, it's kind of one of the challenges I want to do before I went away for the entire next year… (Wonder why? I'll tell in the next chapter)**

We spent the night in a dark oak forest, where we agreed it is a good hiding spot. No one would venture into a dark oak forest without a purpose, like finding mushrooms or looking for something to kill. Despite these two facts, we did not light a fire, and we don't need to. No mobs tried to come near to us.

Rex casted the spell of healing on ThomasYi67 and CreeperMC5, though it didn't seem to do much. The wounds had closed, yes, but the two won't be in shape to move around on such short notice, and we have to move.

"We have to take them with us," I bit my lower lip. "It's too dangerous to leave them here, and they'd helped us before,"

"And they repaid us by leading those people to us," Mass reminded. "Are we still saving them?"

"This is no time for revenge, Mass," Hakime said. "We freed them, sort of, and they are coming with us until they wanted to leave themselves,"

Mass huffed, staring at the darkness like it stole his last bar of chocolate. Soft snores rose from around us as I watched my creeper pet exploring the fungus on the fallen log we're sitting on. I'd almost forgotten about him until he head-butted me on my cheek, telling me that it is hungry. I named him Shawn after a mobile game character, which should make me remember him.

"I wish I had one like that," Hakime said. He'd been watching Shawn too. "Come to think about it, do you think we can craft them?"

"We can do that in the game," I answered. "I'm not sure about here, though,"

"Try it tomorrow?"

"Sure,"

We went back into silence. It was until Mass dozed off that Hakime spoke again.

"How long have we known each other?" He looked at me with his light grey/icy blue eyes. I didn't remember he had eyes of those colors.

"2014, mid-year holiday, if I'm not mistaken," I answered without stopping to think. That was the time where I officially started playing Minecraft, and he is the first online friend I met. How would I forget?

"That was a long time ago," He chuckled. "I always thought it's this year or something. Time flies,"

"I know right. Not to mention we went from friends on a server to bros over the internet to comrades. Lots of things can change,"

"Another of your wisdom lines?" He teased. He does that every time I said something philosophic. "Dude, you sound old,"

"We probably are," I remembered the stories about us. "They said we can die and reborn, so technically we are quite old,"

"Oh, right. I didn't thought of that,"

More silence.

"Do you mind when Duncan complains about not having bacon?"

"Nah. I didn't really care about my religion much. I actually wanted to try eating bacon to see how it taste like,"

"It's basically like chicken and beef mixed,"

"Are you telling me that so I won't go try?" He nudged me with his fist. I returned a light punch, and soon we are basically trying to get each other off the log.

"Dude, stop!" He batted my hands away when I tickled him. "We are gonna wake the others!"

"Like I cared!" Despite that, I poked his belly one last time. "But seriously, I don't really want you to break the rules of your religion,"

"Yes, mum," He answered, like how he'd do when I ask too much about his whereabouts.

"Don't say that!" I hissed. "But still, it's your choice. I'm not you. I can't make choices for you,"

"But there are parents who are making all the choices for their kids," He sighed. "Good thing my parents didn't do that,"

"Now you're sounding old," I poked him and slid down onto the soft grass. "Keep watch, will ya? I'm gonna take a nap,"

"You don't take a nap in the middle of the night, Aquarius," Hakime rolled his eyes. "Good night, anyway,"

I woke up to Pidgeot pecking my cheek. Shawn sat on the Pokémon's head, looking amused. They backed away as soon as they saw me staring at them, possibly afraid that I would punch them.

"Mornin'," I reached out and ruffled the feathers on Pidgeot's back. Everyone is already awake, including ThomasYi and CreeperMC, even though they looked tired.

"Good morning," Vikk replied, sharpening a dagger. I'd never seen it before. Where did he get it?

"Uhm, Vikk?" I asked. "Where did you get that dagger?"

"This?" Vikk turned the dagger around, reflecting sunlight off the blade. "This is Lachlan's. Apparently he wants to go hunting. Food's running low, anyway,"

"Oh," What else could I say? "How about we hunt while we travel to the next place? We have to get moving anyway,"

"I was thinking staying here for another day," Lachlan replied from the other end of the clearing. "ThomasYi and CreeperMC are still weak. They need to rest,"

He has a point there, but if we don't keep moving our chance of getting caught would be higher. "We have to get going," I insisted. "Won't it be safer if we reach civilization?"

"Actually, I think it would be more dangerous," Isaac spoke. "With word out there for our arrest, civilization might not be the safest answer,"

"But they need medication, right?" I waved a hand at the brothers. "How are they gonna get it if we are in the wild?"

"We are okay," ThomasYi assured me. "We just need some rest. We should be good to go when Lachlan came back from his hunt,"

"Wait, you're going hunting?" Jerome peeked out from behind a tree. "I wanna go too!"

"Well, I'm not sure if Pidgeot can carry the two of us…"

"Ask him," Lachlan found out a while back that Pidgeot was a guy, in case you don't know. Lachlan did so, and said that Pidgeot can carry two people at max, meaning Jerome is going.

They better get something on their trip.

I gave in on the argument after a while. They have a point there, and this place is probably the safest right now.

As long as the army doesn't find us.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just realized that I've been gone for almost two months xD**

 **Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Me and my friends just started building an adventure map (long story), and I discovered Roblox Pokémon Brick Bronze. I might have or have not been putting off writing this story in the few weeks that I'm gone…?**

 **Anyhow, I'm back on , ready to write more! And of course I would work on making this story better! ;)**

 **Note: [This chapter, along with till the next one and a half chapters, are prewritten. The story might not get better till the second half of Chapter 9, or possibly Chapter 10.]**

"I still think we should go around the mountain," Jerome pouted. "This place doesn't feel right,"

It's been a day since we camp in the dark oak forest. We are now in a mesa mountain range, which seem to be rare in this world. Jerome and Rex had a quarrel earlier at the lip of the valley where the former said that we should go around because this place doesn't feel safe while the latter wants to go through the mountains because it is faster. Most of us agreed with Rex, and we are in.

"You're just feeling jumpy," Mitch patted him on his back. "You've been like this since you came back from the hunt. It's okay,"

According to Lachlan, Jerome was startled by a random skeleton, though it didn't shoot them, strangely. Since then, Jerome seemed to become more alert, or according to the others, have a jumpy nerve. Even a blade of grass makes him draw his sword.

"The others are just me," Jerome answered. "This one is real; I can feel something bad ahead,"

I'm not sure what he meant, but I seem to have a feeling that going forward is a bad idea. The others just waved Jerome off. Didn't they feel it?

"Jerome," I shifted closer to him. "What exactly did you feel?"

"Oh, now you believe me now?" He raised an eyebrow at me. Dude, I didn't say anything!

I repeated my question and he scrunched up his face a little. "I'm not sure… I know it's gonna be dangerous and someone's gonna get hurt, but I don't know what the danger is and who's gonna get hurt. I just have this feeling,"

"Same," I glanced at the others walking ahead. "Not like yours, though. I just feel like we shouldn't be here,"

The valley opened up to a very wide area with two other valleys branching off. Bits of bones dotted the land, while the rest of the place is covered by a thin layer of white dust and bits of red. On close inspection, I realized that the red are flesh and blood. That means the white powder is…

"Something bad has happened here," I covered my mouth, doing my best not to throw up. "Coming in here is a mistake,"

No one heard me, as usual. They are busy pouring over the map, deciding the way out of the mountains. "I think we should go left," Rex said after a while of looking at the map.

"No, we should go right," Zek said. The two started arguing, then people started voting. It wasn't like this before.

"Is it the stress?"

Jerome stared at me quizzically, and I realized I said it aloud. I would've explained it, but something else caught my attention. The ground is shaking, like huge footsteps. My instinct told me that there are three beings coming towards us, though I have no idea how I know that. The vibration grew stronger, and soon the others felt it too.

"What's that?" Bodil asked, looking around. "Is that an earthquake?"

"No," I said plainly. "And it's too late to run now,"

As if on cue, three purple-black gigantic creatures appeared on the three separate paths. The paths were winding around the mountains, so it'd be too late to see them coming. The creatures stalked towards us, their tails knocking down tons of stone and leave holes in the ground. No wonder the ground and mountainside looks like a thousand creepers had exploded it.

"Mobzillas," Lachlan gasped. "Those are the hardest to kill, and there are three right now. Shit,"

I would have been surprised to hear him say the S word, but now is not the time. "We have to kill them, don't we? Or do we distract them?"

"Let's try the distracting part," James unsheathed his sword. We took out our weapons as well and waited as the Mobzillas trudged into the clearing, which is big enough to hold maybe 10 Mobzillas. I hope there won't be ten Mobzillas coming at us, though.

Information flashed before my eyes. The Mobzilla has 4000 health, and it regenerates very fast. It can summon lightning bolts (that reminds me of the Herobrine), exploding fireballs, and has two weaknesses: its feet and its head, both which are hard to reach. There are more, but I decided to cut them off. We are much too weak to defeat these things.

"Which way should we be going?" I asked. Everyone pointed at the path on the right. Now we have to clear the way to get us out of here.

"You guys run. I'll catch up," I turned my battle axe so the blade caught the light. They'll need someone to distract these incredibly large monsters that we have no chance in winning, and that is my job.

"How are you going to distract three monsters at once?" Deadlox asked. "One step in your way and you're dead!"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Well, it's more of a kind of, as there are images flashing across my eyes. "Now, get going before the Mobzillas decided to get you guys instead,"

I shone the light in one of their eyes, and it reeled back. The others made a dash for the valley as I dodged the stomp of another Mobzilla. My mind told me that fighting these things is easy, but I can't see how. One wrong move and I would be a bloody pancake, and I don't want to end up like that.

I saw them stopped right at the mouth of the valley, staring up like there is something there. "What are you waiting for, get going!" I yelled. They needed a head start. I know that.

"We can't!" Ian answered in that familiar panicky voice. "There is something blocking us here!"

I dodged another pancake stomp. "Then I guess we'll have to fight. The heads and feet are the weak points in their armor. Go!"

They didn't even need to be told twice. It's a wonder I have them at my command without those training I've read about in books. They split up into exactly three groups, with two manifested hybrids in each team. It's awesome.

I joined the team facing the bigger Mobzilla, as it looked like that team needed more help than the other teams. Rob and Mass flew towards its head, avoiding its thrashing claws, and hacked at its skull. I'm not sure if it's my imagination, but Mass seemed to have the fiery mirage around him, like James' sword.

Jason learned at some point that he could shoot wither skulls, and that's what he did. The Mobzilla he's facing howled in pain, toppling over but did not lose its balance completely. It also seems to have a dozen crystal-like spears embedded in its skull, like it is having a brain freeze.

You guys must be questioning how I'd seen everything while in combat. The truth is that I'm not sure either. It's like my brain extended, absorbing every movement in the warzone and converting them into images.

Something flew across the clearing, and I turned just in time to see Meta hit the mountainside. Hard. He spit out blood before his body slumped, still on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year everyone! *blows whistles and shoot fireworks all around***

 **To be honest, I'd expected myself to finish 'The Truth Unravels' before 2017, but apparently that wasn't possible. Now I have a very important exam coming up at the end of the year, I still have a lot to catch up in my studies (sucks to Add Maths and Physics), and I am supposed to get chapters up for you guys. If I was able to sneak in a few additional chapters throughout the year, consider yourselves lucky. And consider me lucky too, I guess.**

 **Happy New Year, anyways, and wish you guys well ;)**

* * *

"Martin!" I yelled. I'm stuck between two choices: help him and abandon the fight or continue on and leave him to himself. I don't like both the choices, but I have to do something.

CreeperMC5 ran towards Meta, pulling out a bottle of glowing pink liquid. A potion of healing we found on that soldier that ambushed us in the woods.

I tried concentrating on fighting, but I can't take my mind off Meta. Like I'm his real mother. Which is plain bullshit.

After failing to concentrate on the fight and almost got trampled by the Mobzillas three times (shout out to Zek and Issac for saving me), I decided to check on Meta. Might as well leave the battle for good than making everyone lose the match. (?)

CreeperMC was tipping healing potion into Meta's mouth, who wasn't completely unconscious. He managed to swallow most of the liquid while the rest trickled down the side of his mouth.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Creeper looked up at me. "They need you more over there,"

"I can't concentrate," I answered, scratching my head furiously. "I hate myself. I should be helping the others fight the Mobzillas, and I can't take my mind off him,"

CreeperMC lifted an eyebrow. "You… Have feelings for him?"

I groaned, knowing where the conversation is going. I've had too much of that kind, for your information. "He's our friend, okay? Won't you be worried if your own friend is hurt?"

He studied me for a second. "I would," He said. "But you still have to go help them, right?"

I turned towards the warzone. Somehow I could tell the health of the Mobzillas, and the bigger one has almost over half of his total health. The other two smaller ones had slightly below half health.

"The bigger one, then,"

"What did you say?" CreeperMC asked, but I ignored him. I pulled out something called a tri-bow, a bow I found in one of the dungeons we've looted. It is a pretty OP bow, for it could shoot three arrows at once. If I had the chance, I would have put tons of cool and OP enchantments on it. For now, I'll just have to make do.

I had a lot of arrows, luckily, and I nocked three to the bow. I didn't want to use these bows, but this is vital to our survival. I could make an exception.

I took aim, then let fly the arrows. The three arrows split in mid-air, a total of nine hitting the biggest Mobzilla. I was shock for a second there; I thought it needs three arrows per shot.

"It splits one arrow into three, Aquarius," Creeper said, reminding me that he is an expert at bows and anything ranged. "One is the real one while the other two are projectiles. Just one arrow is enough,"

I turned towards the Mobzilla, who is howling in pain from the arrows. Its claws barely missed Rob, who was trying to land another hit on its skull. A few possibilities ran through my mind, and I knew what I should do.

I drew 5 arrows from my quiver and nocked it in my bow. To be honest, I'd never tried shooting a bow before. I have no idea if all these arrows would nail Mobzilla on the skull or Rob's back, but this seemed to be the only way to deal massive damage.

I released the arrows, expecting them to nail Mass and Rob. Instead, all of it hit the Mobzilla, getting it to a quarter health. It shook around; making some of the arrows came off, but most still stick to its skull like a bunch of weird hair. It looks hilarious, but I have no time to laugh. I have to get rid of that Mobzilla. Fast.

"Look out, boys!" I yelled, drawing another 5 arrows. The Mobzilla is now focused on clawing the arrows off instead of trampling my friends. If I aim correctly, I can hit its head again.

Fifteen arrows shot through the air, and even though one or two went off course, for some reason, all of them hit the Mobzilla. Everyone scattered half a second before the Mobzilla hit the ground, sending a tumour across the clearing. The monster's body evaporated, leaving behind a ton of stuff.

"Go help the others!" I shouted before anyone could make a move towards the loot. "Those things won't disappear! Focus on what's important!"

I have no idea why I would say that. I had been one of those people who don't know what should come first on the priority list. Maybe it's because I have no one to remind me that anymore. Instead, I seem to have people relying on me.

Maybe it's time to grow up.

Our team scattered into two teams at my order. By now, Meta had seemed to get better, so Creeper went back into battle while I stood by his side, shooting arrows at the two Mobzillas. I reduced the number of arrows used to 3 per round, for the two mobs are smaller in size compared to the first one we defeated. The tri-bow deals a lot of damage, and soon the Mobzillas' health had been reduced to almost over a quarter.

I reached for more arrows and found the quiver empty. I didn't realize I burn through the arrows so rapidly. I looked up as one of the Mobzillas started to regenerate. This is not good.

"I'm out of arrows!" I shouted. "Someone shoot the Mobzillas!"

Somehow the mobs understood me. They stomp towards me despite my friends hacking at their feet. Isaac would've been stomped flat if Preston hadn't pulled him out of the way. I hauled Meta onto his feet and sprinted around the perimeter.

No use. The Mobzillas overtook me easily and block my path. They looked like they're smiling, telling me that I could never overrun them.

I stole a glance at Meta. He is still too weak to run. There is no way we could get out of this alone.

SSundee and Baki are trying to shoot the Mobzillas, but their bows did almost no damage. I regret hoarding all the good weapons for myself. If I hadn't done that, I would've been saved. Better, the Mobzillas would be defeated much quicker than this.

I tried searching Meta's satchel for even one arrow, finding none. Meta was never good with bows, so it makes sense that he did not carry any. Now we are officially doomed.

Hakime tried bashing one's skull, but all he did is making a small dent in it. The Mobzilla merely waved its hand in a bored matter. I glared at the Mobzillas in an attempt to scare them off. They were confused for a moment, then continued coming at me.

Well, at least I tried.

One of the Mobzillas lifted its feet over us. Somewhere in the clearing, a dude screamed. I knew I was going to die, but I wasn't a bit afraid. I merely close my eyes, awaiting my fate.

But it never came.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Chinese New Year, fam! This thing's been going on for a year! If you're still reading this, consider giving yourself a pat on the back! Much appreciated!**

 ***realized self was being weird so hide in the corner***

Something screamed like claws scratching across a blackboard, followed by gurgles like lava bubbling in cartoons. I cracked open my eyes just in time to see one Mobzilla melting into the ground while another is thrashing around, spraying melting flesh and scale everywhere.

Note to self: acid works better on Mobzillas.

I dragged Meta out of the way as a gigantic piece of body bits flew towards us. At this distance, I could see the skin bubbling as acid eats through the tissue. It smells like vomit and rotten fruits. I gagged.

"Man!" Duncan backed a few hundred feet away, waving his hand in front of his nose. "What kind of smell is that?"

I dragged Meta, who was out from the horror or the smell, away from the mess and joined the others. "Did you guys see what happened?"

"Something fell on their head and broke," Mass recalled. "But I did not see who threw it,"

We watched the last Mobzilla dissolve into a puddle of purplish-black goo and disintegrate, leaving the same loot as its first comrade. Or brother. Or friend. Or whatever dude Mobzilla treat dude other Mobzilla as.

Or we could just drop that for now.

"Oh man, that's a lot of meat," Simon scratched his head. "And a bunch of crappy stuffs. What do we do with them?"

"Let's bring the rest of the loot over first," I suggested. "Then we decide what we should do with them,"

"I'll go get it," Jerome volunteered. He and someone else, possibly Mitch, ran to the other side of the clearing. Lachlan and Vikk knelt down and started sorting through the loot. I did not interfere, as they had played so much Crazycraft they know which items are good.

A dagger impaled itself in the sand by my feet, pulling me back from my daydream. I spun around and saw a girl doing a fly kick at Mitch. She wore a light pink T-shirt with a grass block on it, and has streaks of brown in her black hair. She held a weird-looking scythe in one hand and a dagger in another.

"Hello? A little help here?" Jerome dodged another of the girl's dagger. "She tried taking our loot!"

Isaac and Duncan tried helping the two, but then the girl started swinging her scythe around like a very sharp tornado, making it almost impossible to go near her. Creeper tried shooting bolts at her, but she deflected it all.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "We have two piles here! She can have that pile!"

Merome (namely Jerome and Mitch) backed away and the girl stopped twirling. Her dark green eyes are colder than the air conditioner in hospitals. I took an unwilling step back.

"I should have the bigger pile," She spat. "I have to waste my corruption potion to save you puny souls, and none of you even tried to thank me,"

"How dare you-" Rob took a step forward, but I held him back.

"We didn't know it's you," I said apologetically. "Thanks for saving us. Now, about the loot-"

"We are not handing over our pile," Jason said. "She can have that pile over there, but not ours,"

I stared at him. I don't like owing someone, especially when they helped me or my friends escaped death. Something has to be done, right?

"I suggest we split the loot into 26 parts, since she helped us defeat the Mobzillas," I suggested. "Everyone gets the equal amount of money. Everybody wins!"

"But we did most of the work!" Zek retorted. "All she did was throwing a potion!"

I started at him. "I remember seeing a deal for corruption potion in one of the markets. If she's willing to use one on us, she must want to save our lives,"

"Or just want the loot," Rex added.

"Yeah, that too. But the point is she helped us defeat the Mobzillas, so she should get part of the loot to be fair,"

Zek scowled. "Fine," He turned and stalked towards the pile as Merome dragged the rest of the loot over. I stole a glance at the girl, then looked back at the Youtubers. These are not the people I know. What happened to them?

"You don't have to do that," The girl materialized beside me. "I don't even want the loot, and I don't care,"

But your eyes told me that you are relieved for getting a share.

I decided not to point that out.

"What's your name?" I decided to change the subject. Even though I'm kind of immune to cold words, they still hurt. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. It's just one of my habit-"

"Mosspath636,"

"Huh?"

"Call me Mosspath for short," She said, her voice giving me an impression of a snowy field, even though I'd never seen snow before.

How did I get that expression?

"Are you sure you don't want to fix your friend up?" Mosspath's voice pulled me back to reality. She nodded in Meta's direction, reminding me how badly hurt he is. He wasn't vomiting blood anymore, but he still looked weak.

"We don't have any healing potions," I confessed. "And I know nothing about medicine. I can't really help much,"

Mosspath scoffed. "If you guys are really adventurers, how are you forgetting such an important item? You would not survive for even five minutes if you didn't have at least five of it,"

"I didn't really think of such a thing…" I crossed my arms instinctively. I felt uncomfortable around Mosspath, for some reason, even though she's younger than me. "We are just passing through here, anyway. How am I supposed to know that there would be something bad here?"

"These creatures are not bad," Mosspath nudged a finger at the puddle of goo. "They are here as a test to passersby, to see if they're worthy to make it to the next part of the world,"

"I guess we're not worthy, then," I bowed my head. "We won't have defeated the Mobzillas without you, and most of our team is hurt,"

Moss didn't say anything for a while. I lifted my head to find her staring at me like I've just fell from space. I tilted my head a little, giving her a questioning look.

"It just feels weird, you know," Moss got what I meant. "You guys should have known all this since you're little, but apparently you are clueless. How did this happen? Did you guys hide in the mountains like hermits all this while?"

I looked into her eyes. "I have an answer to that," I replied. "But I wasn't sure if you would understand it. Or if my team would let me tell,"

She stared back at me. "How are you sure that I won't understand when you hadn't told me anything?"


End file.
